Not Alone in the Dark
by DeavaStar
Summary: When the generator blows, plunging the hotel into darkness, the kids are forced to work together to survive the night. Chapters are short, for suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Alone in the Dark**

Night three in the mist. Mitsuki smiles as he looks around at his classmates. The adults and several of their classmates were off doing whatever, and the kids had the room to themselves. Denki was happily typing on his laptop, Sarada and Chocho were styling Sumire's hair in the corner. The class rep didn't seem to mind as she seemed to be sleeping... or meditating, Mitsuki couldn't tell which. Motion caught his eye and he looked over to see Boruto slowly sneaking up behind Iwabee, a small tart held over his head as Shikadai and Inojin were hushing Kagura. He found he was holding his breath and he gasped as Iwabee snapped his book closed and swiftly turned in his seat, glaring at Boruto. Mitsuki chuckled quietly as Boruto flashed a winning grin at their friend. To which Iwabee smirked and raised his book, tipping the tart (lemon custard by the look of it) onto Boruto's head. The shout from Boruto called everyone's attention and the room went from near silence to uproarious laughter in a mere second.

Laughter that turned into a scream as lightning struck outside the window, close enough to shake the room as the lights went out. The only illumination from Denki's screen. As Mitsuki's eyes adjusted to the dimness, he searched the corner where Sarada and Chocho were soothing a shaking Sumire.

"Hey, Kagura, h-how long 'til the lights come back on?" Boruto's eyes were cast between Sumire and Denki, the concern evident in his voice. Kagura carefully cleared his throat, "They should come onnn...right… abouuut….Now? Unless…" "Unless…?" Mitsuki heard the impatience from Boruto then a deep sigh from Kagura.

"Unless the lightning took out the generators, that were placed on that side of the building… in which case we won't have power until they get fixed."

"Denki! Think you can…?" "I don't have internet, the phone lines might also be out. I can take a look at the equipment, but without a blueprint, getting a professional here would be best." A click sounded, Inojin's voice spoke, "Denki's right, no cell service, or landline." "Dammit! Okay, fine we can just-" "Boruto! Shush, anyone else hear that?" A moment passed, "Shikadai…" Iwabee sounded more annoyed than usual, "I don't hear nothin'." A soft hum, Kagura, "I don't hear anything, either."

"So?" Mitsuki sighed, "_oh, Boruto…" _

"I think what Shikadai is trying to say is that in a hotel with at least twenty guests, why was there only one scream, and why don't we hear anyone panicking?"

"Maybe it's not the generator, could just be a fuse?" Kagura made his way to the door, putting his back to the wall and placing a hand on the knob, his eyes locked on Mitsuki's who made ready to defend his friends, spreading his limbs. He felt no immediate danger, but those who weren't ready were always at risk, better safe than sorry. Mitsuki nodded and a Kagura turned the knob.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mitsuki nodded and Kagura opened the door his hand already quietly unsheathing his bokken and the door swung open with a creak. There was only darkness to greet them. Kagura silently rounded the frame and slipped down the hall to the nearest room, testing the door, remembering the sight of a couple entering earlier in the evening. This knob, too, yielded to his touch without resistance, no light, no commotion. Maybe they were out. The next three rooms held the same answers and Kagura returned to his station, finding the door closed. He knocked lightly, before announcing himself and was granted entry.

As soon as the door closed, Kagura was greeted with questions. He held up his hands for silence and took a calming breath, starting to feel the wrongness of the situation. "There is no one else on this floor of the hotel, but we should not worry, they may simply be away."

"Okay, then, I've got a plan. We split into three groups, group one checks the fuse box and the generator, Denki you're in charge of that group. Group two, go find communication, tell someone what happened and get a pro out here pronto."

Sarada laid a hand gently on Denki's shoulder "I'll go with you, Mitsuki? You in?" Mitsuki gave a sharp nod and smiled kindly at Denki's nervous face, "we're counting on you."

"And we'll go get some help, with no power, someone will also have to pick up some snacks, right boys?" Chocho turned to her teammates her arms still around Sumire and smiled as Inojin rolled his eyes and Shikadai groaned, they knew they'd be the the ones carrying those snacks back.

Iwabee cocked his head, "so, group three?" Kagura, picked up the slack, "we should check the rest of the hotel, in case anyone needs assistance or direction." "Bingo! All right, guys! Let's go!"

No one saw the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With brief instruction Denki, Mitsuki and Sarada made their way downstairs finding a map and taking a picture on Denki's computer. Noting the most likely location of the generators and fuse box before setting off.

Mitsuki suggested finding the fuse box first, something they should be able to handle, and they located the elevator. Sarada pried the doors open and Denki looked down the dark shaft gulping nerves fraying again. He jumped and yelped, almost falling down the shaft, as Mitsuki wrapped an arm around his friends waists. Gently he lowered them until he felt the tap from Sarada indicating they were on the floor before releasing and sliding down after them while she opened the doors to the basement.

Denki turned up the brightness on his laptop as Sarada and Mitsuki pulled out small flashlights. Ahead were several doors lining the hall. The group made their way down the hall guessing at the map, trying to find which door they needed. Unsure, they opened the first door and peeked inside. Tubes lined the walls, buckets were stacked on one side, and mops and sponges were all neatly placed on hooks and it all lead to several colored liquids in tanks at the back of the room. "Chemicals." The one word from Denki caused Sarada to jolt and glare at her friend, as Mitsuki suppressed a laugh. Denki smiled Innocently. "All right, c'mon!" and Sarada strode past them to the next nearest door.

The next door was locked, and so, to be sure this wasn't the room they needed the picked the lock. Inside this one the found several large machines, sitting silent and dark, edging closer they quickly realised that while they weren't sure what these contraptions did, this room held nothing resembling a fuse box.

The next two rooms they found were storage. Bedding, and pillows in one, dry foods in the other. Sarada reached out quickly, snagging a bag of chips, and leveling her light on the flavor, one she had never seen before and she silently pocketed the small snack ad turned to find Mitsuki, glaring at her and Denki with a kunai drawn. "Sorry, just wanted to get something for Chocho."

Their fifth room contained the furnace and water heater, but still no fuse box. In the sixth there were only the washing machines and dryers and the chute for the laundry. As they turned to leave, their lights fell on the wall across from the laundry room. There hidden behind a pole in the hall the spotted their prize. Denki raced over and pulled the latch, examining the contents, before shaking his head. As Sarada joined them she turned sharply her light landing on the chute, her heart hammering, "did you guys hear that?"

Mitsuki and Denki blinked at her, "no, sorry. Was it the chute?" "Someone upstairs probably tossed something in." To emphasise his point, Mitsuki walked over to the bin. Sarada swallowed hard as he reached in…

And picked out someone's…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chocho munched happily on her chips as the four of them made their way down the stairs, to the main floor, grumbling as they pushed the door to the stairwell and she ran out of her snack. As they exited, Inojin cast a wary eye on Sumire.

Her eyes were wide, downcast, head low, harsh breathing, arms crossed over her abdomen. Stepping onto the velvety carpet decorating the floor, he thought to ask her if she was okay, but didn't want to sound like he was making an accusation, or embarass her should she be dealing with that womanly issue.

Finally, he got over his indecision and opened his mouth to take in a breath. "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

Inojin felt a hard push to his sternum as Sumire, eyes wild and brimming with tears rushed past him, racing down the hallway and around a corner, footsteps muffled by the overly plush carpet.

He looked up at his remaining companions to see the same shock written on their faces. "Think she'll be okay once we get outside?" Shikadai had his eyes on Chocho, even as his hand extended down to help him up from the floor. Inojin shook himself alert as the Akimichi answered. "She'll be fine, don't worry."

They smiled in companionable silence. Until the silence was again shredded apart by an ear splitting scream echoing down the hall Sumire had just left them in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Boruto, Iwabee, and Kagura made short time checking their own floor more thoroughly, calling out to anyone who might be listening before moving to the floor above and checking there, too. As Kagura had found before, there was nothing. They entered a few rooms, not even suitcases, no bags. No sign of anyone. "Kagura, I know you said not to freak out or anything, but where the hell is everyone." Kagura did not answer, too busy attempting to control his rising panic, Boruto's words echoing his own sentiment.

_Where the Hell is everyone?_

"Think it might be a curse?" Iwabee said it so flat, it unnerved Kagura further, "Curse?"

"Yeah. This is the Bloody Mist. How many souls have not been laid to rest properly? How many might want revenge?" Kagura looked blankly at Iwabee, mulling over his words, considering the possibility. "_Ghosts? Could this building be haunted by all those-" _"S-stop it! Iwabee! Don't say things like that!" Boruto was shaking violently.

Suddenly, Kagura started laughing, and his companions turned to stare. He felt silly for thinking it. "I'm sorry, Boruto, but you're as cute as a child when you're scared. Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Iwabee laughed, "he's right." Boruto blushed and pouted, "shut up!"

He slammed the side of his fist into the wall to hide his embarrassment. Then he went stiff, staring at his hand, and shaking even more.

"Boruto?"

Boruto raised his light to the wall. There, written in red was a message:

**NEXT**

A scream pierced the night.

All three pairs of eyes shot to the nearby elevator where the scream seemed to come from. Iwabee raced forward tearing at the seems to get the shaft open and Kagura stopped a few steps behind, "Boruto?"

The Hokage's son stood rooted to the spot, face turning paler, "no!" Kagura grabbed his arm and tugged, "let's go, Boruto!" "No, I can't-" he was cut off as Iwabee picked him up over his shoulder and made his way to the shaft, jumping down and slowing as he saw pale light approaching from below, catching himself and swinging through the exit before setting the trembling blonde on the floor out of Kagura's way. It took them a moment to realize the horror they were seeing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mitsuki reached into the bin and pulled out someone's jeans.

He looked back at Sarada and smiled sweetly, "See, nothing to worry about." He dropped the garment and the three walked back down the hall to the elevator shaft, Sarada in the lead. Mitsuki, trailing only a moment behind the Uchiha, noticed Denki's footsteps fading behind him, and he looked back.

Denki stood horrified in the middle of the hall, clutching his computer to his chest. "Denki? What is it?" Sarada, realizing something was wrong with her team stopped and turned. That was when she noticed it.

"Mitsuki, Denki's hands have been holding his computer the whole time right?" 'Yes, Sarada, i believe they have." Sarada swallowed hard, the possible answer she didn't want to hear making her stomach twist. She licked her dry lips. "Did you close those doors?"

Mitsuki's face said it before his lips formed around the word. "No."

A scream reverberated down the hall, it was only as Mitsuki and Denki were racing at her she realized the sound hadn't been from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Iwabee stared blankly. Inojin and Shikadai stood behind Chocho, kneeling in the middle of the lobby. "Hey, guys. What's goin' on?" Chocho looked up, and Iwabee saw the fear and confusion etched on her face as he made his way over. Looking down he only saw as her light was cast on a hairpin in her hand.

"It's Sumire's. Sarada bought it for her, I put it in her hair, myself."

"So, where's Sumire?" The trio shrugged, then Inojin spoke, his hands clasped in front of himself in worry, "She was with us, but she kinda freaked out. She looked like something was really wrong, and then she just… ran off. We heard her scream, but this is all we can find."

Boruto let the idea play in his mind. Could she have gone rogue again?

There was a clatter from the elevator shaft and everyone twitched, reaching automatically for a weapon. Almost everyone.

Kagura watched as Boruto, still shaken up from the message they found, did nothing but stiffen, still on his knees, back to the shaft, easy to assault. Quickly, he reached down and grabbed the blonde's collar dragging him away from the opening, drawing his bokuten. He took his duties seriously. He had been assigned to look after these kids, and he'd be damned straight to Hell before he allowed anything, even a ghost, to harm them.

He leveled his stance, and focused on the door, watching as a hand rose up to grasp the floor, pulling the attached body up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Denki remained pinned in terror, staring as realization struck his mind. No one on his team had closed those doors. He watched as Mitsuki came to a halt and Sarada turned. He bore witness, even at this distance, as they both came to the same conclusion.

Sarada focused her Sharingan passed Denki as Mitsuki stretched his arm out and grasping the stunned boy, yanking him along the hall and into a secure embrace. "Sarada?" "Every door… Mitsuki, every door is closed. Can we go? Now, please?" Her voice had begun as a whisper and grown to a nervous squeak.

Mitsuki turned, keeping Denki close, noting the tremor in his small body, and grabbing the stationary Uchiha girl's arm, forcibly turning her and dragging them to the elevator, looking over his shoulder as he pushed them in. As his friends hurriedly began climbing like frightened deer, Mitsuki thought he heard creaking at the end of the hall.

As he stepped in himself, he looked back once more; he could be certain in the pitch black hall, but he could almost swear he saw something moving toward him.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagura's bokken clashed against a shuriken as the beast rose from the depths, red eyes glinting in the dark before all lights focused on the shaft. The beast raised an arm and-

"Guys, c'mon! You're blinding me."

Sarada slithered from Mitsuki's grasp and onto the floor before turning and helping Denki along after her, and together the hauled a panting Mitsuki out, letting his body rest. Sarada placed a palm on his back, rubbing gently to help him catch his breath following the effort of carrying both of his partners from the basement.

"We- we have a p-problem." Denki stayed, folded in on himself, arms crossing his chest, on the floor and shaking.

Boruto swayed and staggered to his small friend, securing an arm around him. "Problem? Bigger than our current problem?" Denki nodded, tears filling his eyes, and Boruto shook even harder. Sarada spoke up, trying to sound calm. "We were in the basement. We didn't close the doors, but they were closed. We weren't alone down there."

Iwabe stared at Sarada, glancing to Boruto, and then to Kagura. Kagura seemed to be lost in his own mind, seeking answers within himself. Iwabe swallowed. "Upstairs, there was nobody. We didn't find anything but red writing on a wall."

"Dammit! This is such a drag." Shikadai scrubbed at his face. Everyone was freaking out, and he couldn't help but feel the wrongness. He needed to think, but the stress was starting to get to him.

Sumire was gone, writing on the wall, doors closing by themselves. Ghosts weren't real, were they?

Inojin kept his eyes on Shikadai, waiting for him to come up with something. "Inojin, prioritize safety. Draw a protective circle around us. Boruto! Snap out of it!" Boruto's cheek stung where the hand had connected. "Sarada, get it together. We might not be alone, but we are not weak. Shadows are a Nara's greatest weapon."

Chocho smiled, watching as Inojin set to work, Sarada bending over him for a moment before she was offered a brush. When they got like this, things just always seemed to work. "_I guess a good command just gets things rolling, but I could really use some food."_

Kagura, lifted Mitsuki to his feet and picked up Denki, placing him within the slowly forming circle of protection being drawn by Inojin on one side and Sarada on the other, noting the elaborate pattern of strokes. "What's the plan, Shikadai?" Kagura asked, realizing the frequent change of command, and the trust these kids had.

Shikadai's response, however…

"Hasn't formed yet! I'll let you know." Kagura's head twisted to the boy in confusion. "_Such trust! He doesn't have a plan, but they all expect him to come up with a miracle."_ He shook his head refocusing on the task. "Hey, Denki! Give me your computer. If I raise it up, I think I can provide more light for them to draw. Denki?"

Kagura turned to where the boy was. Iwabe looked up from Sarada's side, eyes following Kagura's gaze and landing on the laptop, screen glowing white, cursor blinking. No user present.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sumire felt dizzy, her stomach hurt, like knives were twisting in her gut, and the feeling of nausea. Her head was pounding and she felt way too hot.

Suddenly, she realized what was bothering her most about this situation. She was covered by soft cloth, with warmth on one side of her body, and the rain sounded close, too close to be landing on a window. She was being kidnapped! She tried to struggle, but every move made her insides twist, and she felt the arms holding her tighten around her back and 'd never be able to fight like this; hell, she'd already been captured. "L-let me...let me go!" A man's voice responded, "Just settle down, girlie. It'll be over soon, I promise."

_Over?_ What would be over? Was she going to be killed, or worse? She swallowed hard, and tried to get a few deep breaths, a difficult task. She kept being jostled by her kidnapper, and the covering against her face didn't help. Finally, she decided to go for it and raised her arms, pushing against the material. Instead of surprising her opponent, the cloth restricted her movement as her feet were dropped to the ground.

The cover was pulled away as she heard the scrape of metal and she squeezed her eyes tight, knowing her awareness and abilities were impaired. She didn't have enough strength to defend herself. What struck her eyes when the cloth was dropped was even more surprising.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagura stared in silence, shock blocking his brain. He barely registered the shouting, feeling his stomach drop. Iwabe stumbled slightly, feeling his insides shift. Where was Denki? "Kagura! You listening? You were closest to him. Where is he?" Kagura felt strong hands grip his vest and he turned wide, persian pink eyes to meet martinique. "Where. Is. He."

Kagura shook his head, thoughts swimming. "_Ghosts, blood, next. Two people are missing from my care!"_ His head was starting to hurt

Sarada stood up and crossed the room, gripping Iwabe's wrist. "That's enough. Shikadai is right. We need to get it together, keep it together and _work _together. Something strange is happening, and turning on each other isn't going to save our missing friends." Iwabe glared for a minute at Sarada, but released Kagura. Kagura took the flashlight Iwabe pressed into his gut, and raised it up high, flicking his own on and casting the light around the room as Iwabe moved to pick up the computer, pressing a couple buttons.

"Hey, guys. I think Denki left us a message." Iwabe tuned the computer to the group. The camera had several images taken throughout the night. The last three, however, had been taken within moments of each other.

The first image was angled up, toward the ceiling, and in the shadows was a pair of glowing red eyes, staring down toward them. The second was much like the first, but Denki had zoomed in to get a better shot. The third showed the red eyes, much closer to the camera, descended to the floor, a grotesquely twisted body arched over behind Denki, the boys eyes widened in realization. Why hadn't he called out? The last two images answered. The creature had a hand over Denki's mouth, then Denki's feet were off the floor.

"What the Hell?" Boruto's voice was quiet, his body shaking. Kagura tried to find reassuring words, but his own hands were unsteady. He needed to get these kids out of here.

Shikadai's voice was pitched when he spoke, "Okay, so, we might have to fight for our lives. Against a creepy, twisty monster. No problem. Right? Inojin, how's that seal coming along?"

The response was silence.

Kagura looked over Shikadai's shoulder, noting the wetness in the corner of green, frightened eyes. "Ino...jin?" When Shikadai tuned, there was paint spilled on the floor and a stray line dragged into the darkness.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We should hurry," Sarada grabbed up her paintbrush and started painting the lines for the protective seal. She'd painted two lines when she started feeling tense, "Iwabe! Not that I'm scared or anything," she shrugged and pointed with her thumb before continuing, "eyes over my shoulder?" Iwabe nodded and moved to stand by Sarada, squinting into the darkness, thinking as he shifted his eyes around the room worriedly. Mitsuki had taken a similar post by Boruto, who was breathing deeply, kunai ready. Shikadai was shaking, but trying to pretend he wasn't as he messily drew the seal on the floor. And Kagura…

The Mist chunin was pacing in a slow circle, his shoulders tense hand on his weapon. Despite his lack of trust in anyone bearing the mark of the Bloody Mist, it seemed this one, at least, was determined to protect them. Iwabe decided in that moment "Enemy of my Enemy" meant he would place his trust in the swordsman.

The near deafening silence was only broken by the crunch of potato chips as seconds stretched on into minutes. Iwabe wished he had an annoying ticking grandfather clock or _something_ to help him keep track of the time. Had it been minutes or hours? He wasn't sure anymore. Mitsuki stiffened, his eyes locked with Iwabe, they shared a look before movement caught Iwabe's eye. Shadows, nothing more. He looked back at Boruto. Mitsuki was gone.

"Boruto, tell me Mitsuki is just… being Mitsuki, again." Boruto looked up, "huh, what are you talking about Iwabe? Mitsuki's-" he glanced over his shoulder, "Mitsuki is…" Boruto twisted his neck, searching. Iwabe watched as alarms began screeching in his friend's mind, realization dawning across his features.

Boruto turned in a slow circle, alerting Kagura on the other side of the room. "Mitsuki…?" There was no answer. Boruto could feel his heart rate increase, he suddenly couldn't breathe. Iwabe raced to catch the blonde as he fell to his knees. "Hey, hey! Boruto! C'mon man you can not do this. Keep it together. Hey, you listening'?"

Sarada stood up, carefully stepping over the drying paint, and knelt again in front of Boruto, tangling her fingers in his hair, and staring deep into his blank eyes. The sound was sharp, echoing into the shadows. Kagura, Iwabe and Shikadai simply stared as the silence settled back around them. Chocho had eve stopped munching to watch.

Boruto lifted a hand to his burning cheek, eyes focusing on Sarada's scowling face.

"Our friends need our help. Focus! You are the damned genius in our class, and the Hokage's son. Like it or not, we're counting on you to keep the rest of us… sane. No falling apart. If I'm gonna be Hokage, I need to be able to count on you under pressure. Got it?" Boruto nodded. "Good," she stood and moved back to her work. "Hey, Chocho? You finished with that bag of chips? I found this downstairs; thought you'd like it." She pulled the pouch and tossed it over her shoulder, nonchalantly. A practiced pass they'd completed a half-million times.

None of them were expecting the crinkly thud that followed. Sarada smirked, "Ha, you missed it!" She was prepared for the usual, "you threw it wrong! How was I supposed to catch that!"

She wasn't ready for the nothingness.


End file.
